Christine Seward
'Christine Seward ' is a former X-Factor agent currently employed by the CDC. X-Factor encountered her while dealing with the outbreak in Boston and found her a valuable asset as they tried to contain the situation there. She came to X-Factor in late November of 2009 before returning to her former job in early February of 2010. She was killed in somewhat mysterious circumstances that were ruled an accident on September 19th, 2010. Education *University of Chicago *Medical degree from John Hopkins Mutation Chris’ power gives her the ability to both see and, to some limited extent, emit the electromagnetic spectrum beyond the usual visible wavelengths. Her vision adjusts to allow her to see wavelengths from .1 nanometers (X-Rays) to 10 meters (Radio). She controls this fairly instinctively, and operates normally under the usual visual spectrum. Those spectrums in the middle – visible light, infrared, and UV – are the easiest, while living on the edge of her range for any period of time beyond an hour or so starts to strain her eyes and result in migraines. Chris is able to emit the same wavelengths that she can see, which makes the upper end of the spectrum more useful – she can function as her own UV lamp, blacklight, or X-Ray machine (although without the handy film to develop later – so what she can see here is useful mostly to herself.) Her range is generally limited to the same sort of field a flashlight or low-power lamp would offer, a 6 or 7 foot radius that fades gradually as it gets further out. The ‘intensity’ of her output can vary. She can focus this from a broad flood, like a lamp, to a more directed beam, like a narrowly-directed flashlight. Skills Math, statistics, contagious disease, data crunching. SCIENCE! Personality Profile Chris is dedicated, hard-working, and focused when she’s on a case. She’s good at her job, and she’s used to working with professionals of different temperaments and personalities. She’s generally tolerant of various personality foibles so long as they do not interfere with work. She’s also opinionated and outspoken, however, and those who /do/ interfere with work tend to find this out swiftly enough. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Driving *Data Analysis *Basic Field Medicine *Advanced Field Medicine *Forensic Pathology Duties *Data Analysis *Clinic Duty Notes Chris has a very good reading knowledge of Latin, which helps out when making out other written Latinate languages, especially French, which she studied for several years in high school and college. She loves soccer and plays it pretty well and has a cat of six years, her present to herself upon acceptance to the CDC. She loves to travel and adores new places – staying in one place for too long makes her twitch with repressed wanderlust. Also, she dabbles in art when she’s stressed or trying to sort through a problem best solved by letting it boil on the back burner, mostly pencil sketches. Mission History *Darkwatch *Security Review Discipline Category:Deceased Agents